The Really Sucky Virus
The Really Sucky Virus was a fictional virus created by YouTube user Akriloth2160, and made famous by Thunderbirds101. Microsoft Bob and Joe utilized the virus during the first half of Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors, Season 3, but Radar Overseer Scotty took over the virus after it was revealed Scotty was Joe after killing Bob. Radar Overseer Scotty planned to release the virus against every Text-To-Speech voice in existence, and was partially successful, as he unleashed the virus against both the Mac and AT&T voices, but in the S3 Finale, his drug that made him immune to the virus expired, thus causing him to get infected with the Virus. He was declared by authorities to be dead as a result, and the specific strain of the virus was supposedly destroyed along with Scotty. It was later revealed that not only was Scotty only working with Steve Ballmer for financial gain, but the virus also morphed into Windows Gibberish. The virus returned in Season 5 of Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors, in S5EP3, as a new High Definition Edition. Ever since Steve Ballmer's death after revealing his own motivations for creating the virus, the spread of the virus has been completely isolated. Origins As revealed in events following a threat from a mysterious hacker claiming to be the creator of the virus, the creator of the virus has been revealed to have been Steve Ballmer, created originally as a comeback at all the people who expressed disappointment at the removal of Windows XP from the market. It was also revealed at this point that Radar Overseer Scotty was only working with Steve Ballmer and spreading the virus for the sole purpose of being able to pay his bills. Steve Ballmer was eventually (and accidentally) killed as a result of Akriloth Tower's function to turn into a giant robot, and slowly, occurrences of the virus in it's purest form decreased. Protection Methods The first commercially available product made to counteract the effects of the virus was the Sam's Desk, Inc. Antivirus software, advertised on both Akriloth2160 and Thunderbirds101's channel. More recently, another Anti-RSV product was created, known as "The Really Sucky Virus Protector ". The uppermost video on this article is a commercial for the product by RorytheRetrokid . The product has turned out to revitalise the success of all anti-RSV products and RorytheRetrokid has said that, as per all Sam's Desk, Inc. approved products, IWAY cookies are to be sold in every pack, though certain retailers place Highway cookies instead. The Surprise Buttsecks Virus According to Speakonia Convention Executives, the Surprise Buttsecks Virus may possibly be a weaker variant of The Really Sicky Virus, although they aren't completely sure.﻿ thumb|300px|right|An advertisment for The Really Sucky Virus Protector. Strains of the Virus Ever since the inception of the Really Sucky Virus, many different variants and strains of the virus have been created and even used in battle. *'RANDOM VIRUS - '''Due to causes to random virus and be attacked by the PC. First appears in intro cannot be played in Microsoft Sam reads Error Messages S2E6. *'REGULAR EDITION '- Causes speech to become jibberish and nonsense, usually lasts for several minutes, or even up to 24 hours. *'NEW AND ENHANCED EDITION '- A deadlier strain than the Regular version. Causes massive seizures and speech to become jibberish. *'DEATHLY EDITION '- An even deadlier strain than the previous two strains. Causes speech to become both faster and slower, and to become jibberish. This is one strain that can cause death. First appearance of FWE S3EP4. *'REALLY NOOBY VIRUS - The really sucky virus's little brother. Causes the victim to be upgraded to Windows Vista. *'REALLY TROJAN SUCKY VIRUS - '''The Really Sucky Virus's horrible brother. Causes the victim to be upgraded to Zombiemingosoft Zombiemingows XP. *'MEGA GANGNAM VIRUS -''' its like the justin virus and the really nooby virus combined, causes an infected computer to play gangnam style in a contunious loop until the infected computer is upgraded to windows 8 *'INSANITY EDITION '- One of the outright deadliest strains, this strain can cause permanent speech deficits and cause insanity. First appearance released on Sam's PC of FWE S3EP5. *'ANTI-WEEGEE EDITION '- A variant specifically designed to attack the minds and circuits of the Weegee Robots. First appearance Weegeebot 200,000 will destroyed of Microsoft Sam's Adventure S3EP6. *'ANTI-ROFL ROBOT EDITION '- A variant specifically designed to attack the minds and circuits of ROFL Robots. First appearance ROFL Robot destroyed of FWE S3EP6. This strain of the virus was created by Microsoft Sam. *'UNIVERSAL EDITION '- An extremely lethal strain of the virus, able to attack any text-to-speech voice, regardless of operating system or origin. First appearance that suffered the Mac Voices of FWE S3EP6, *'HIGH DEFINITION EDITION '- This new Strain Appeared in FWE S5EP3. It is similar to just the regular edition, but is now in HD. *'SUCKY AND RETARDED EDITION - '''Another relatively new strain, this time combining the effects Really Sucky Virus with the DARO Retard Capsules. Both Jibberish and Randomness are the main effects of this strain. *'DIARRHEA AND EPILEPSY EDITION '- Strain causes Diarrhea and many wild seziures. *'CRAZY PENGUIN VIRUS- Usually triggered after preliminal transfiguration into a certain ornithological being of the Spheniscidae family. *'THE MATRIX SUCKY VIRUS '- Results in the victim being mentally the Matrix rolled during the period of gibberish. First appears in MWE S10EP25. *'RICKASTLLY SUCKY VIRUS '- Results in the victim being mentally rickrolled during the period of gibberish. *'REALLY, REALLY, REALLY SUCKY VIRUS - '''A form of the virus so rare that only one occurrence has been caught using recording equipment, and even that was just as a deliberate experiment. Causes unrelated images to appear with occasional subliminal images, along with an explosion of a magnitude so great that the world is ended. *'HIGH QUALITY EDITION - A New form of the virus that is similar to just the regular edition, but is now in HQ *'1080p EDITION - '''A beta version of the virus which is in full 1080p HD. This version is currently being tested in Radar Overseer Gordon's Laboratory next door to Ventures58 TV Studio. If it is released among the public, computers everywhere would crash. It was mentioned slighty once in an episode of gameyguy123's series, where he accidentally infected himself with it. *'JUSTIN EDITION - 'A strain of the virus that was first mentioned in Microsoft Sam's Adventure in S3EP4. This strain forces the computer to play Justin Bieber music until the power goes out or until the computer runs out of batteries. Luckily, there has never been any confirmed infection and it has never been recorded. *'THE CURSE OF THE WERE-TRAIN EDITION - 'A strain of the virus that causes turns humans into WTF Were-trains with eyes and a mouth. If it is daytime, it does not turn humans into WTF Were-trains. This strain appeared in Microsoft Tom Cat Reads funny windows errors Halloween Special (The Whistling) and The Whistling II. *'ETERNAL EDITION '- This is exactly like the New and Enhanced Edition, but lasts for an eternity...with no cure. *'ALPHABET EDITION '- This is eventually used by future user kittykat29, and is contracted by Mike a few seconds after King Microsoft Sam dies by a bomb set by Microsoft Frog, thus making him say the alphabet repeatedly. Then, Clippy the paperclip contracts it, and when the go to the doctor, he gives them olive juice as the cure. Mike drinks the right amount, but Clippy at first takes to little. He almost starts saying the alphabet again when he sneezes and decides to dring the rest, thus curing him of the virus. *'MINESWEEPER EDITION - 'The virus edition was created by TheMapleStoryFan101. *'TROLL EDITION - 'It is exactly like the deathly edition and HQ edition combined, the only difference is that the person can say troll and toilet almost everytime. Can cause instant death if released on an spaceship. Created by Thunderbirds360TV. *'STRICT EDITION - 'The little brother of Windows Strict, the operating system it was named after. Created by AT88TV. *'STEVE JOBS EDITION - 'A severe variant, the Steve Jobs Edition was created by Apple founder Steve Jobs just before his death just in case Microsoft would take over. The infected person will say random things related to Apple such as "iPhone" and "iPod". *'GIANT RAISIN COVERED CREAM BURGER EDITION '- Like the eternal version, but this variant's cure is to eat 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 Giant raisin covered cream burgers without vomiting, drink breaks or extra time to swallow. If you complete the challenge and take a massive giant raisin covered cream burger provoked diarrhea dump, the virus will return until you complete the challenge again. *'THE WORST VIRUS EVER CREATED - The rarest and deadliest strain. TTS voices can tell that they are infected, from an single error message that says "Welcome to Hell." with a skull icon next to it, without any buttons. It attacks like the Universal Edition, but far more violently. It also leaves the TTS voice and computer infected with a incurable cancer-like virus, slowly eroding the life away from them, leading to a slow and painful death. TTS voices can also be infected by the virus if said voice eats any baloney sandwich with DARO Retard Capsules, Mac Apple slices and the virus itself all inside of the sandwich. Also, the virus also has all of the symptoms of every other RSV strain. *'BALONEY VIRUS(fan made)' - Causes all IWAY cookies to be turned into baloney sandwiches. Trivia *As of right now, there is no evident cure for the virus (except for the Alphabet Edition, which has olive juice as the medicine), although in accordance with the ancient proverb "Prevention is better than the cure", protection software works very effectively in counteracting the virus. *The Anti-ROFL Robot Edition of the virus is probably the only known variant created by a protagonist, Microsoft Sam. *Watchitt's 3rd Grandson (By the name of John Lindsay) is immune to the Really Sucky Virus and it's strains. *The USSR tested a permanent cure that caused the same effects as the normal Really Sucky Virus, however it is a lot weaker and is usually taken down by normal bodily functions, immunizing the infected person. It was only ever made once, the ingredients were not revealed. Pieboy, Bob, and Nikolai took it and are now immunized. *In a future kittykat29 video, the Microsoft Windows XP voices team up with Clippy and Scotty to find a perhaps an unknown cure. *A pending IWAY Cookie proposed by shadowfrost studios would effectively Immunize anyone for good, if approved by the IWAY Cookie Board of Directors. The Return The return of the Really Sucky Virus was in Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors (do123you123like345to) (S1EP2), when Natural Microsoft Sam infects Microsoft Sam, with the Really Sucky Virus. Avenge of the Virus The Really Sucky Virus also appear in SkipperThePenguin100's Microsoft Sam Reads Odditiful Error Messages' 4th Episode of the first season, but a mention by name said by Microsoft Sam. It is unknown to reveal his indedity like the Anonymous Virus revealing to be JeffKirby58. Category:Antagonists Category:Speakonia Category:Virus Category:Weapons Category:Running Gags Category:Class-1 AI